A Dream Gone Wrong
by CtarlCtarlAisha
Summary: Edward's sick of being height challenged. An alien force comes to Edward unknowingly and his days of being vertically challenged are over, but maybe it's not as good as it seems. Edward now finds himself a monster. DISCLAIMER!I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE!
1. Ed's Surprise

Aisha: Well, It's time for one of my wonderful stories!

Edward: (mumbles) Wonderful my foot. I GET TURNED INTO A MONSTER!

Aisha: (Throws a shoe at Edward) Don't ruin the story! (Smiles sheepishly)

Edward: (Falls over from getting hit upside the head with the shoe. Gets up growling angrily)

Winry: (Walks over to Edward) I think this story is good, other that the fact that I cry too much and stuff...like...that.

Edward: (Chuckles) You do that in real life.

Winry: (Growls glaring at Ed)

Edward: (Chuckles sheepishly)...(Gets up and runs away from Winry)

Winry: (Chases Ed)

Aisha: O.o

Okay story time!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's not often that people notice what they have until they lose it. This story is about someone who had a happy life and, very quickly, lost it.

"Good Morning, Edward!" Winry yelled happily as she burst through the door that lead into Edward Elric's room. Ed fell to the floor surprised. "Hey, Winry." He said and yawned then looked at the clock. It was 6:15 a.m. He looked up at Winry who was busy messing around on his dresser. "Why did you get me up so early?" Ed asked and stood then sat on the bed. Winry turned and looked at Ed and smiled, "Don't you know? The early bird always catches the worm!" Ed sighed and closed his eyes sleepily, "Yeah but, what's the worm?" Winry stopped smiling and put her finger to her chin thinking, "I'm not sure...but, aren't you happy to be up?" Ed looked at Winry with a frown on his face, "No..." Winry frowned, "You don't have to be so cranky!" Ed yawned and laid down, "Well, what do you expect? You got me up early and I'm sleepy. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep." Winry huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Fine then!"

Winry stomped out the room as Ed opened one eye and watched her. "Don't know what her problem is." He said and turned over. It only took him a few seconds to doze off and then fall into a deep 'Edward' sleep. Downstairs Winry held her head on her hand as she sat at the dining room table eating some cereal. "I don't see why, for once, he could just get up with me. He's so... He's so stubborn!" Winry stared angrily out the window. It was a beautiful day and she and Ed could be enjoying it together. She held the bowl of cereal to her mouth and slurped some of the milk out of the bowl then pounded the bowl down hard when she was done. "Ahh..." She said then turned to get up but, a bright light coming from outside caught her eye. She saw people outside stop what they were doing and look up at the sky. The light lite up the whole sky in a flash then turned into a beam and looked to be heading straight towards Winry. Winry backed away gasping then as the beam got closer she ducked under the dining room table and screamed. Meanwhile Ed slept soundly with his mouth wide open and snoring loudly. The beam came into the house with a loud whoosh like roar and lite up the house like a fire. It went upstairs and into Ed's room.

It was quiet in Ed's room other than him snoring. The beam circled around Ed quietly then it slowly entered him through his nose and mouth. He snored and rolled over. Winry quickly headed up the stairs worried about Ed. "ED!" She yelled as she burst through the door into his room. Ed jumped up and onto the floor yelling, "AL DID IT!" He held his chest because his heart beat so fast and he looked up and spotted Winry. He glared at her, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Winry looked at Ed and placed her hand over her mouth as a tear trickled down her face,"…I…I was just trying to see if you were okay…" Winry ran out of the room and into hers slamming the door and locking it as she did.

Ed was silent for a second then he groaned sleepily as he stood up and stretched. As he did this he noticed that his clothes felt tight and when he let his arms back down from stretching he heard a loud rip and his shirt, now shredded, fell to the floor. He felt a little breeze coming in behind him and turned to notice his underpants had a huge rip in them. He sighed, "What else can go wrong…?" Suddenly there was a loud rip and his underpants fell to the floor just as the doorbell rang. "……" Ed looked down at himself, "That…wasn't… like… that …yesterday…It … looks… a lot… bigger." The doorbell rang again. "Guess Winrys not gonna get that," Ed said to himself. He quickly put on some underpants and pants then hurried downstairs to the door, as he did he noticed that everything looked different. Everything looked smaller. The doorbell rang again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'," Ed said as he reached the last step of the stairs and opened the door. It was Roy Mustang.

Roy had his hand raised to ring the doorbell again but, Ed had opened the door. Ed noticed that he was almost the same height as Roy and Roy noticed it, too. "You seem…," Roy paused and raised an eyebrow, "Taller." "It's 'Hello'…," Ed said and moved out of the way so Roy could come in. "Where's Winry?" Roy said after he walked in. "Upstairs…In her room," Ed said as he closed the door. Roy turned and looked at Ed, "What's wrong with your clothes?" "Their too small…" Ed said and went to sit down on the sofa. When he did he heard the back of his pants and his shirt rip. Roy looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Looks like you need to go shopping for bigger clothes…Wow…Never thought I'd be saying that to you." Ed glared at him, "Ha Ha."

Roy looked upstairs and back at Ed, "Is there anyway we could um…get her to come downstairs?" Ed shrugged and slid down into the sofa, "She probably wants me to say I'm sorry…" Roy walked over and sat in a recliner that was across the room from Ed. "Why so?" Roy asked as he put his hands together and rested his head on top of them. Ed shrugged again while looking at the ground then he looked up at Roy, "Why are you here?" Roy shrugged, "Bored I guess," He sat up and leaned back into the chair, "I think I needed to tease you about being vertically challenged-" Ed jumped up in the air and screamed at the top of his lunges, "I'M AM NOT SO SMALL THAT I COULD BUILD MY HOUSE IN A GRAIN OF SAND!" Ed landed onto the floor and huffed at Roy. "That's the point... You're not short anymore," Roy said looking out the window. Ed calmed down and thought, "Hey… You're right." A huge grin came upon Ed's face, "I'M NOT SHORT ANYMORE!" Ed jumped in the air happily but as he did Roy looked at him and said, "And so you admitted that you were short." Ed frowned and fell to the ground with a thud, "So."

A door opened upstairs. Ed and Roy turned they're attention towards the stairs as Winry slowly came down. She immediately looked at Ed then she turned her attention to Roy, "Hello, Roy." Roy looked at Winry, "Hello Ms. Rockbell." Winry walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Ed sighed and followed Winry into the kitchen. Roy chuckled at the sight of Ed's clothes and Ed turned and shot a glare at him. Ed continued on into the kitchen as Winry came out with a glass turned up drinking. She ran smack dab into Ed who had, called himself, moved out of her way. She spilled some of the drink onto her face and dropped the glass. She looked down at the broken glass then back up at Ed. She noticed his height change. "Ed…?" She said in shock, "You're… You're taller!" Winry, being a girl, looked down at him and saw a large lump. She blushed. There was a moment of silence between the two of them until Roy broke it with a loud yawn. "Seems its not much excitement happing over here," He said as he looked up at the ceiling then back at Ed, "I don't even think your sudden 'change' is exciting enough to make me stay." Ed slowly turned with a very angry face and looked at Roy, "No one invited you here!" He said in a very cold tone. Roy smirked, "Now I remember why I came. I came to annoy you." Ed glared at Roy and was about to say something that must people thought he would regret but, he knew he would love and the spot right above his anus started to itch like crazy! Ed's facile expression totally changed as he ran around in a circle a couple of times then ran as fast as he could and then he ran into his bedroom.

Roy and Winry looked up at Ed's room confused. Roy cleared his throat and looked at Winry, "Well…um…I guess it's time for me to be leaving." Winry nodded, "I guess I should check on Ed." There was a loud thump upstairs. Winry gasped and looked up towards Ed's bedroom then quickly headed up to his room. Roy sighed and slowly headed up the stairs behind her. Winry burst into Ed's room and gasped. Ed had completely knocked himself out. He had hit his head onto a door of a cabinet in his room that he could barely reach before and could look straight into now. Ed's mouth was partly open. Roy made it up to the room and saw Ed, "Humph, he must have gotten so excited about his change that he knocked himself out." Winry bent down to get a better look at him. She noticed something in his mouth and squinted trying to see what it was. It looked to be a fang. "No, it couldn't be," She thought to herself. She looked to Roy as she halfway lifted Ed of the floor, "Could you help me get him up onto the bed please?" Roy sighed and grabbed the other half of Ed's body then lifted him up onto the bed.


	2. Edward Elric's Tail

Winry: (Laughing hysterically at Edward's butt itching)

Aisha: (Giggling at that too)

Edward: (Glaring at us) It's not funny...

Aisha and Winry: (Still Laughing and Giggling)

Edward: IT'S NOT FUNNY! (Claps his hand together and hits the ground making metal bars surround me and Winry trapping us.)

Winry and Aisha: O.o

Edward: (Chuckles) That's funny.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooOOO Roy made it up to the room and saw Ed, "Humph, he must have gotten so excited about his change that he knocked himself out." Winry bent down to get a better look at him. She noticed something in his mouth and squinted trying to see what it was. It looked to be a fang. "No, it couldn't be," She thought to herself. She looked to Roy as she halfway lifted Ed of the floor, "Could you help me get him up onto the bed please?" Roy sighed and grabbed the other half of Ed's body then lifted him up onto the bed. OOOooo

Edward lay on the bed, under the covers, still knocked out. Winry sat beside him while Roy sat downstairs in a lounge chair asleep. Roy's cell phone rang startling him and waking him from his sleep. He answered it sleepily, "Hello?" Riza was on the line. "Hey, Roy, I need your help. Black Hayate got out and I need you to help me find him." She hung up immediately after she said that. Roy hung up the phone then laid back in the chair and sighed. He looked upstairs towards Ed's bedroom then slowly got up and headed upstairs. Winry was studying Ed's automail arm and leg and wondering why the difference in them weren't bothering him. "He was probably too excited to think about that," she thought, "But what could have caused this change?" Roy slowly opened the cracked door and cleared his throat. Winry immediately looked up at him. Roy sighed, "I would stay and help you look after Ed but..., Riza wants me to help her look for something..."

Winry looked at Roy confused on what 'thing' would be more important than Ed at this moment. She nodded and turned back towards Edward, "I think he'll come around soon and be just fine." Roy looked at Ed and back at Winry then he scratched the back of his head thinking. "Um... If anything happens and you need me...call," Roy said and handed her a small piece of paper with his number on it. She took it then looked up at him and smiled, "I thank you for your help, Roy." Roy smiled back then slowly turned to leave after giving Edward a final glance. He then escorted himself out.

Winry looked at Ed, who looked so peaceful. Edward made a faint groan as he slowly half opened his eyes then looked at Winry. "Hey," he said drowsy like, catching her attention. "EDWARD!" She screamed and jumped up with her arms spread wide. Her attention soon fell upon something that had slid from under the covers which looked to be a ...tail. Winry walked up a bit closer to it as Ed slowly sat up. Winry kneeled down to it. "What do you see?" Edward asked trying to see past her. Winry took out a pen that was in her pocket and poked it with the tip. "Ow!" Edward said when she did. Winry slowly turned and looked at him with a concerned and frightened expression. Edward did the same. He immediately got up and began running around in circles, panicking. "Calm down Ed." Winry said in an attempt to calm him down. He didn't listen. "EDWARD ELRIC, CALM DOWN!" She yelled.

Ed tripped and fell over some clothes then he looked behind him and saw the long, black, slick, whip-like tail slightly move. He hopped up and was about to run around the room again but, Winry stopped him. "Edward, calm down," she said calmly. Edward looked at Winry and sighed, "I HAVE A TAIL! I'M DEFORMED!" Edward then thought about his automail arm and leg, "..." Winry thought then looked up at Ed, who was looking back at his new grown tail. "This must have something to do with this sudden change that you had," she said suddenly. Ed frowned, "Ya think?" He said sarcastically. (I know that was totally out of character but, um...Yeah...)

Winry walked behind Ed. "Maybe I could pull it off," she said as she examined it. "What? Wait! No!" Edward exclaimed but, Winry already had gotten hold of his tail and started pulling. Ed yelled in pain was trying to pull away but this just seemed to make it worse. His tail quickly whipped out of Winry's hands and then back around and hit her, hard, in the face. Winry fell back and held her face. She was teary eyed as she looked up at Ed, who ran over to her. "Winry, I'm sorry!" He said bending down to her, "I don't even know how I did that!" Winry pushed him away and then ran to her room slamming the door behind her. "Winry, wait!" Ed yelled as he ran behind her. He leaned on her bedroom door, "Great. I have a tail and now Winrys mad at me." He turned and bammed his fist against the door, "Damn!"

Edward left and headed to his room. "What else could go wrong?" He said as he passed the mirror on his dresser. He immediately stopped walking and went back to the mirror. He looked carefully at something he couldn't believe. The pupil of his eye was golden but the iris of his eye was a crimson red. He screamed loudly, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!"


	3. New Arm, New Leg, New Ed

Edward: (Comes in taller with a tail and his eyes golden and red. Angry) I hate all of you.

Winry: (Sits looking at Ed and his changes)

Aisha: (Stands glaring at Ed) What's wrong with being tall and having a tail?

Edward: Nothings wrong with being tall but, I don't need or want a tail and I don't need my eyes calling attention to everyone.

Aisha: (Looks at her tail) ... Tails are cool...

Edward: Speak for yourself. (Goes and sits next to Winry)

Winry: (Stares at him)

Edward: (Tries to ignore Winry's starring)... (Can't stand it anymore) What!

Winry: (Pokes Ed)

Edward: ...Start the story...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooOOO Edward left and headed to his room. "What else could go wrong?" He said as he passed the mirror on his dresser. He immediately stopped walking and went back to the mirror. He looked carefully at something he couldn't believe. The pupil of his eye was golden but the iris of his eye was a crimson red. He screamed loudly, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" OOOooo

Edward starred at himself in the mirror in disbelief. "No..." He whimpered silently to himself. Winry slowly walked into the room and looked at Ed. He didn't hear her walk in. "Ed?" She called with a soft voice. He jumped startled and looked at her. Ed's mind was changing. He no longer looked at Winry as a girl that he oh-so loved but now something made him think of her as something to violently kill. He held his head and Winry called again. "Ed?" She called this time with concern in her voice. He held up his hand as she started to walk towards him. "Stay away." He strained himself to say that. Something just did not want him to speak only kill.

Winry whimpered a concerned cry. Ed's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain go through his hip where the automail leg was connected and then through his shoulder where the automail arm was connected. He fell back onto his bed holding his arm and keeping his leg as still as he could. Suddenly the pain was unbearable and he screamed out in pain as he fell back farther onto the bed. "ED!" Winry called as she ran to him. "Stay...Back" Ed growled showing new grown fangs. Winry stopped and did not know what to do. "Edward..." She said as tears fell down her face. Edward's automail arm and leg slowly began to be moved forward as something began to grow in there place. Blood seeped from the parts where his automail arm and leg were connected.

Winry watched in amazement because where that automail arm and leg had been there were now a _real_ arm and leg. The automail arm and leg lay covered in blood on the floor. His new arm and leg were also covered in blood but, not with as much. Ed looked at them, astonished. He wanted to cheer but something about this wasn't right. How could all this be happening to him? Winry hugged Edward. She was both scared and happy. Edward wrapped his arms around Winry but, when he did he scratched her and blood slowly began to drip onto the floor. Winry backed away and looked at the cut, which was on her arm. It was kinda deep. "What happened?" Ed asked not knowing what he had done. She looked at Ed and then at his hands and gasped. "What?" Ed asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Ed raised his hands up eye level and also gasped at what he saw. Claws. He glanced down at his feet to. Also claws.

Edward yelled, "I'm turning into a monster." He paused and looked at Winry in fear, "I am a monster..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Mistake

Edward: (Comes in looking as if he wants to kill us.)

Winry: (Moves into a corner. Scared.)

Aisha: (Follows Winry. Scared.)

Edward: (Growls showing his fangs.)

Winry: (Gasps)

Aisha: (Screams)

Edward: (Holds up his now clawed hands and begins walking towards us crouched over a bit.)

Winry: (Screams and backs as far into the corner as she can)

Aisha: (Cries and calls for her mother)

Edward: (Is now only a foot away from us. Stops and bites at us)

Winry and Aisha: (Scream to the top of they're lungs)

Edward: (Falls back laughing)

Winry and Aisha: ... (Glare a Ed then begin to chase him.)

Edward: (Running. Still Laughing.)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooOOO Edward yelled, "I'm turning into a monster." He paused and looked at Winry in fear, "I am a monster..." OOOooo

Edward stood, taller than he was before. Winry looked at him and covered her mouth, shocked. Ed didn't know what to do, neither did Winry. Winry thought, and then she remembered what Roy had told her. "Um... If anything happens and you need me...call," Roy's exact words. She ran to the phone which was under a pile of Ed's cloths. She then fumbled in her pocket looking for Roy's number and found it and immediately called him. While she was doing this Ed thought up some reasons this was happening to him and who or what might have caused it. His head began to hurt. Too many people, too many conclusions.

Winry got his voicemail; she was too distraught to leave a message. She turned and looked at Ed who had crouched over on all fours. He looked at Winry. "...I think...It's more comfortable to walk this way...I don't know why..." Winry gasped and was wide eyed at this. She turned and picked up to the phone, calling Roy as fast as she could. She still got his voicemail, but as soon as she hung up the phone rang. She immediately answered it with a terrified, panicked expression upon her face. Roy was quiet for a half-a-sec surprised by how Winry had answered the phone. He cleared his throat and asked, "What seems to be the problem?" "YOUREMEMBERWHENYOULEFT,EDWASALLTALLANDKNOCKEDOUT?WELLNOWHESAMONSTER!AND-ANDHEHASATAILANDANEWARMANDLEGANDHES-. Winry was interrupted by Roy, "Slow down Winry. I can't understand a word your saying," he stopped and thought, "I don't even know what language she's speaking anymore..."

Winry took a deep breath just as Ed wrapped his whip-like tail around her leg and held her up in the air. He growled at her; snarled more like. She could see it in his eyes; something was making him do this. The scleras of his eyes were now black. A clear green drool came from the side of his mouth and dripped onto the floor burning through it. He snapped at Winry making her jump and gasp. Roy called for her on the phone. She looked at Ed, terrified, she couldn't speak. She could hear Roy call for her with a more concerned voice and finally he hung up. Winry could see that Ed was not just taller but a bit more built. This was in a way good; he wouldn't look like a skinny pole at least.

Ed opened his mouth snarling louder, showing his needle-like sharp fangs, about to attack Winry. He got closer to Winry preparing for the attack. She whimpered and looked around for something to use to stop him. Then she remembered she had a wrench in her pocket, she usually always did. She quickly pulled it out and stuck it, straight up and down, in Ed's mouth so he couldn't bite down. He immediately dropped her and she began to crawl away but, as soon as she did Ed bit down and crushed the wrench and spit its remains onto the floor. He grabbed her again, with his tail, around her leg. He snarled and snapped angrily at her. He didn't appreciate the little trick she tried to pull.

Winry screamed and Ed stopped snarling and growling. He looked at her; she was crying and looked terrified. He then slowly lowered her to the ground as he backed away from her, shocked at what he knew he had tried to do. "No..." he whispered to himself as he looked at the ground. He looked up at Winry who was sitting holding her legs to herself and looking at Ed. His eyes watered and he ran downstairs as quick as a flash and then out the door. Roy had pulled up at couple of seconds before and was at the door. Ed had almost knocked him over when he had come rushing out the door. Roy stood wide eyed looking at what he thought was Ed go running off into the distance. Winry ran down the stairs after him but, she didn't see him anywhere. "Ed..." she called softly as tears ran down her checks, "I-I love you..."


	5. Black Wings and Brothers

Winry and Aisha: (Sit and wait for Ed)

Aisha: (Yawns)

Winry: (Looks at her watch and sighs)

(Door bursts open to reveal Ed on all fours snarling and growling)

Winry: (Sighs) Come on, Ed. This is almost like the same trick you pulled last time.

Aisha: (Giggles)

Edward: (Snarls fiercely and steps forward out of the doorway and hits the door with his tail closing it. Smirks.)

Aisha: ( Swallows hard. ) Um... Winry, I don't think he's playing.

Ed: (Roars loudly and begins charging at us.)

Aisha and Winry: ( Scream and hold onto each other for dear life)

Ed: ( Pounces at us but is hit by a flame in mid-air.)

Aisha and Winry: Huh? (Look at the door to see Roy standing in the doorway)

Roy: (Smirks) Hmph. Looks like we might need to put Ed in a cage.

Aisha, Roy, and Winry: (Look at Ed)

Ed: (Gets up off the floor and shakes off the hit.) THAT WASN'T CALLED FOR! I WAS JUST KIDDING AROUND!

Roy: ...O.o Next time you'll think twice before pulling a stunt like that.

Ed: (Growls) Just start the story!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooOOO Winry screamed and Ed stopped snarling and growling. He looked at her; she was crying and looked terrified. He then slowly lowered her to the ground as he backed away from her, shocked at what he knew he had tried to do. "No..." he whispered to himself as he looked at the ground. He looked up at Winry who was sitting holding her legs to herself and looking at Ed. His eyes watered and he ran downstairs as quick as a flash and then out the door. Roy had pulled up at couple of seconds before and was at the door. Ed had almost knocked him over when he had come rushing out the door. Roy stood wide eyed looking at what he thought was Ed go running off into the distance. Winry ran down the stairs after him but, she didn't see him anywhere. "Ed..." she called softly as tears ran down her checks, "I-I love you..." oooOOO

Roy stood wide eyed looking at Winry then back at where he had saw 'the thing' run off to. He cleared his throat and looked at Winry. "...What was that?" He said slowly thinking about what had went passed him and hoping it wasn't Ed. Winry looked up at Roy and slowly started to cry as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It was Ed..." she said as she sobbed into his chest. Roy looked at Winry not to sure what to do. He slowly wrapped one arm around her and patted her back with his other hand. They were both totally lost on what to do. Ed was gone and they didn't know what or where he was.

Roy walked Winry over to the couch and sat her down then he went and sat in the recliner he had sat in before. He clutched his hands together and let his head rest upon them. It was quiet for a second. Roy picked up his phone and called for Riza. "Hello, Roy," She answered. "Riza...I need you to get a search crew for Edward. He's run off." Roy said and looked over at Winry, who watched Roy anxiously. "Alright," Riza said and was about to hang up until Roy spoke again. "You might need a description." "Description? I've seen Ed plenty of times," she said with a slight laugh. Roy was quiet for a second. "This is serious isn't it? It's not like one of those times where Ed goes and runs off but we always know he's coming back." It was quiet once again. "Winry will give you a description," Roy said as he stood and walked over to Winry then handed her the phone.

Winry wiped the tears away from her face. "Hello Riza," She said softly. "Hello Ms. Rockbell." Riza replied. "...Edward has changed a lot and you would never recognize him if you saw him now... Here is what he looks like: The white of his eyes are now black, the pupil are now golden and the iris is red. He has a long black whip-like tail. He has a new arm and leg in place of the automail ones and claws on his hands and feet. He has very sharp needle-like fangs and he's much taller and muscular than he was before. That's all. I hope you find him..." Winry's voice trailed off as she began to cry again. Roy took the phone away from her. "Riza," he said as he put the phone to his ear, "I want this search crew assembled and going immediately." "Yes Lieutenant." Riza replied. Roy hung up and put his phone away into his pocket. Winry looked up at him, "Do you... Do you think they'll find him?" Roy smiled and sat down next to Winry, "Their some of the best men searching for Edward. If they can't find him I will." Winry smiled and hugged Roy tight, "Thank you," She said softly. "What am I saying... If they can't find him how can I?" Roy thought.

ooOoo

"I can't go back to Winry," Ed thought to himself as he sat in the corner of an old church. He held his claw up in front of him glaring at it, wishing all this would go away. "Something troubling you?" Ed looked up to see an old Priest with short white hair, a white and gold robe on, and a matching hat. (Not sure what you call those kinda hats that Priests wear but, it's the long cone like one. That's what he's wearing. Yeah... ) "Yeah, the fact that I'm a monster is really troubling me." Ed raised an eyebrow at the Priest, "My appearance doesn't bother you?" The Priest smiled, "Oh No, not at all. We are all God's creation no matter how we look."

Ed looked down at the ground. "I don't know why this is happening to me. I just want to be _me_ again, not...whatever I am now." "There's a reason for everything." The Priest said as he began to walk down the aisle and up the stairs. "...What reason...is it?" Ed questioned aloud. The Priest was gone. Ed sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Angels were painted onto the ceiling. It was beautiful, they played happily together. No worries, no cares. Ed smiled; the painting seemed to ease him. Ed suddenly felt a sharp pain around the shoulder blades of his back. He pushed his back against the wall trying to get the pain to stop. The pain calmed then intensified as something began to break through the flesh on his back. He screamed in pain and fell over to the floor. Slowly, but painfully, two black things emerged from his back covered in a dark crimson red, almost black, blood.

The pain calmed as the two things quickly expanded to there rightful size and unfolded. Two ebony feathered wings sat on Edward's back covered in crimson blood. He panted trying to catch his breath as he let the wings slowly fall to the floor and lye beside him. The floor under and somewhat beside his wings was covered in blood as the blood began to run down off the wings onto the floor. Edward slowly sat up and looked at his wings. "What more could happen?" Edward said as he pushed some hair behind his ear. As he did he felt that they were now pointed and elf like. He sighed. "Where's Al when you need him?" He asked himself aloud. "Brother!" He heard a voice call out and he immediately turned to see Al.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Betrayal

Winry: (Stares at Edwards wings.)

Edward: (Annoyed.)

Winry: (Begins to poke one.)

Edward: (Angry.)

Aisha: (Joins in on the poking.)

Edward: (Pissed.)

Aisha and Winry: (Start to pull oh the feathers.)

Edward: STOP! YOU DO KNOW THAT THESE WINGS ARE ATTACHED TO MY BODY AND I CAN FEEL EVERYTHING THAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING?

Winry: ...

Aisha: ... (Pokes once more.)

Edward: (Pounce attacks Aisha)

Roy: (Watching the whole thing.) Start the story...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooOOO The pain calmed as the two things quickly expanded to there rightful size and unfolded. Two ebony feathered wings sat on Edward's back covered in crimson blood. He panted trying to catch his breath as he let the wings slowly fall to the floor and lye beside him. The floor under and somewhat beside his wings was covered in blood as the blood began to run down off the wings onto the floor. Edward slowly sat up and looked at his wings. "What more could happen?" Edward said as he pushed some hair behind his ear. As he did he felt that they were now pointed and elf like. He sighed. "Where's Al when you need him?" He asked himself aloud. "Brother!" He heard a voice call out and he immediately turned to see Al. OOOooo

Ed was happy to see Al but, something wouldn't let him go over to him. It seemed as if something was holding him back; something from deep inside, something that he couldn't identify, couldn't control. His head hurt, bad. "Brother?" Al called questionably as he approached his brother. Ed glared at him, snarling, as he stood. Al whimpered and called again, "Brother...?" "Stay... back," Ed said between snarls. "But-" "STAY BACK!" Ed yelled interrupting his brother. Ed roared loudly once, spread and flapped his wings, then took off towards Al in less than a second. When he got less than a foot away from Al he turned quickly making his tail come around and whip Al hard making him fall and slide into a wall. Before Al could stand, he looked up to see Ed coming down quickly above him with his right leg extended forward and his left up.

Al immediately moved out of the way as Ed came down hitting the ground hard making a small deep crater in the floor and somewhat in the ground. As soon as Ed hit the ground he bent down and extended his left leg then spun around tripping Al, who was in kicking range. Al fell backwards to the ground and Ed pounced upon him snarling and growling. He showed his needle-like fangs to Al, as if he were a dog trying to frighten someone or something, and then snapped loudly at him. "Brother! No!" Al screamed just as Ed was about to bite into his metal armor and tear it apart. Ed stopped, looked at Al, and slowly began to back away. "Not you..." he said as he did, "My own brother...I tried to kill you..."

A tear fell from Ed's eyes as he looked up, "HOW LONG MUST THIS GO ON?" He screamed to the Heavens. Al got up and began to walk towards his brother, "What happened to you, brother?" Ed backed away as Al got closer then he finally turned and flew off out the huge doors of the church and into the sky, though he wasn't too familiar with flying. "Brother, wait!" Al yelled as he ran outside. It was too late Ed had flown off away from Al, Winry, Roy, or anyone else he could hurt. "Looks like he left you here. Hmph, some brother. Didn't even ask where you had been." A voice said from behind Al. Al turned to face the Priest who smirked and changed to his true form, Envy.

"You've got the description, now. So get out there and start searching! I want Edward Elric found alive!" Riza said firmly to the people of the search crew. "Yes, M'am!" They responded then saluted and headed out on their search. Riza looked up towards the sky and saw Ed fly past but, only identified him as a bird. She began to turn around and join the search but before she did she noticed 'the bird' begin to get closer and she saw that it was no bird. She pulled out her gun and aimed it at the thing uncertain of what it was. It landed about 5 feet away from her and slowly turned and looked at her. Riza stood her ground. She was only a bit afraid; she had seen other unearthly creatures in her life and this was certainly not the worst looking of them. "Wait...," she thought to herself, "He looks familiar... It can't be..." She began to lower her gun both shocked and amazed, "Ed?" "Riza!" He yelled happily as he began to run to her. She held her gun up and fired startled by his sudden movements. Ed stopped in his tracks; the bullet had hit and gone straight through him and his heart.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Riza's Encounter

Edward: (Is lying in the middle if the floor lifeless.)

Winry: ED'S DEAD!

Aisha: (Coughs) I'm not telling.

Winry: (Runs up to Aisha and grabs her by her collar.) What do you mean "Your not telling"? I need to know!

Aisha: Read the story and you'll know.

Winry: (Lets her go) I need to now!

Roy: (Sitting in a chair in the corner) Well then start reading.

Winry: O.o

Aisha: Don't forget to review!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooOOO Riza looked up towards the sky and saw Ed fly past but, only identified him as a bird. She began to turn around and join the search but before she did she noticed 'the bird' begin to get closer and she saw that it was no bird. She pulled out her gun and aimed it at the thing uncertain of what it was. It landed about 5 feet away from her and slowly turned and looked at her. Riza stood her ground. She was only a bit afraid; she had seen other unearthly creatures in her life and this was certainly not the worst looking of them. "Wait...," she thought to herself, "He looks familiar... It can't be..." She began to lower her gun both shocked and amazed, "Ed?" "Riza!" He yelled happily as he began to run to her. She held her gun up and fired startled by his sudden movements. Ed stopped in his tracks; the bullet had hit and gone straight through him and his heart. OOOooo

Ed slowly fell to the ground. Riza backed away, her eyes wide as she lowered her gun. "We heard gunfire," One of the searchers said as he ran up to her followed by a few others. He gasped as he looked down as Ed. "What is that Ms. Hawkeye?" One of the searchers that had followed behind asked. Riza suddenly remember the description, "I think it's...Edward..." One of Ed's wings twitched once as he slowly began to get up snarling and growling. The searchers started to back away as Riza gasped and raised her gun. Ed stood crouched over like an animal of some kind. His back was turned towards them, his tail slowly whipped around behind him, and his wings were spread out and lay limp touching the ground. He turned his head slowly and looked at them showing his sharp fangs. His eyes were wide and he looked possessed. Ed coughed up a bit of blood as his wound healed.

Riza held her gun unsteady looking at him in disbelief and a few of the searchers gasped. Ed opened his mouth slowly letting his serpent-like tongue droop out and acidic drool drip to the ground. He slurped it in and put his tongue back in his mouth as Riza made a disgusted face. Ed smirked then took off lightning fast toward Riza with his right arm and claw extended. Riza fired. She didn't miss; she hit the right side of his face and wing. Ed didn't miss either. Riza had a claw mark on the left side of her face with blood slowly dripping from it. Ed was still crouched over. He faced the searchers now and Riza was behind him with her gun aimed for his back, shaking, knowing that gunfire wasn't hurting him.

The searchers were backing away yelling and gasping. Ed turned toward Riza and stood upright as his wounds healed. He smirked at her but soon the smirk vanished as he fell to the ground in pain. Two things began to grow out on both sides of his forehead right at his hairline. They broke through his flesh as they continued to grow and finally stopped when they were about 5 inches long. Ed had new grown horns. He slowly raised a claw up and touched one. Blood ran down his face from the broken flesh which soon formed neatly around the base of the horns. He looked up at Riza with tears in his eyes. "Why won't it stop?" He said in a whisper-like voice. Despite her fears something pushed Riza to slowly walk over to Ed. She bent down in front of him and smiled slightly as she put her hand under his chin. She couldn't find any words to say. He slowly raised a claw and laid it on her arm. "Edward-" she began but was interrupted by Ed's tail wrapping around her neck and squeezing tightly. She grabbed it, choking. The searchers that were around quickly grabbed Ed and another pulled out a pocket knife and cut Ed's tail in half releasing Riza. Riza inhaled quickly trying to get her breath back.

Ed's tail quickly grew back and one of the searchers restrained it. Ed had two searchers on each arm, two had each leg, and one had each wing. They soon restrained him to the ground. Riza rubbed her neck then got her phone and called Roy. "We got him," she said when he answered.


	8. Kidnapping

Edward: (Running around the place tearing up everything in sight.)

Winry and Aisha: (Watching in shock and amazement.)

Roy: (Asleep with his head resting in his right hand, drooling and, about to fall out the chair.)

Edward: (Throws a pillow which hits Roy in face waking him.)

Roy: (Growls angrily moving the pillow off of his face and is then hit in the head with a shoe by Ed. Gets up all angry and cool-like, rolling up his right arm sleeve and heading straight towards Ed.)

Ed: (Gnawing a hole in the ceiling; sees Roy coming toward him.)

Roy: (Snaps his fingers sending a flame towards Ed.)

Ed: (Jumps out of the way. Flame hits the ceiling making it catch on fire.)

Winry: Ooo...

Aisha: Aah...

Roy: (Follows Ed trying to hit him with a flame.)

Ed: (Doges each time. Flame hits wherever he last was and makes it catch on fire.)

Winry and Aisha: (Eyes widened as they see Roy and Ed tearing down the place. Run and leave.)

Roy: START THE DAMN STORY!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooOOO Ed's tail quickly grew back and one of the searchers restrained it. Ed had two searchers on each arm, two had each leg, and one had each wing. They soon restrained him to the ground. Riza rubbed her neck then got her phone and called Roy. "We got him," she said when he answered. OOOooo

Ed struggled wildly to get free. Though he had new found strength and powers there were too many searchers. Riza looked at Ed. "Ed... What happened to you?" She whispered to herself. Riza suddenly heard sirens and looked up to see an ambulance. The ambulance stopped a few feet away from Ed and the searchers. A very tall doctor stepped out of the ambulance wearing a very long lab coat with a hood on that showed only a fraction of the of his face, leaving the rest in shadows, and not showing any of the rest of his head. The doctor walked up to Ed. "I'll take him out of your hands." The doctor spoke in a whispered tone that was barely understandable. "Who are you?" Riza asked as she walked up to him. "A doctor sent by Lieutenant Col. Mustang." Ed snarled loudly at that name.

Riza didn't speak, just backed away to give the doctor some space. The doctor pulled out a syringe with a long needle. He then kneeled down and stuck the needle in the crease of Ed's arm. Ed growled then slowly began to calm down until all was quiet as he closed his eyes and fell to sleep. The searchers slowly back away off of him. Two paramedics, with white jackets and white pants, stepped out of the front of the truck. One was about a 10 year old kid's size with long dark hair; the other was about the same height, bald headed, and fat. Riza watched as they went in the back of the truck and pulled out a stretcher and carefully put Ed on it. The doctor slowly got into the car and as he did Riza noticed the driver. It was a female with a long white jacket on and a long white dress under it and her hair was long and dark. She smirked at Riza. Riza didn't move. The frown that she wore upon her face only deepened.

The paramedics finally got Ed into the truck; his wings had made it difficult. The driver immediately drove off with the doctor waving a slow goodbye. Riza shuddered. Something about them didn't seem right. The searchers looked at Riza awaiting her command. She wasn't paying them any attention; she was in a "whole 'nother world." A cool gust of wind brought her back and she looked one of the searchers dead in the eyes. "Um. You are dismissed," she said a little shaken up by what she had been thinking about. She had been wondering: "How had this happened to Edward?" and "How would he get back?" Roy and Winry pulled up beside her. Roy rolled down his window, "Where's Edward?".


End file.
